Always and forever
by scruby
Summary: Just after the talk between Abby and Carter in "Supplies and demands" but with an alternative ending.(Carby)


Name: Always and forever  
  
In Short: Just after the talk between Abby and Carter in "Supplies and demands" but with an alternative ending.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Carby(:  
  
I own nothing (The begging is taken from the episode "Supplies and demands)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Abby: I said no, because... I've been waiting for something to happen... with us.  
  
Carter: You've been waiting?  
  
Abby: Yea.  
  
Carter: You weren't doing much to move it forward.  
  
Abby: No, you gave me an ultimatum. You stood right there and gave me an ultimatum and I did what you asked and you have done nothing.  
  
Carter: What did I ask you to do?  
  
Abby: I broke up with Luka...  
  
Carter: First of all? You didn't break up with Luka for me.  
  
Abby: I didn't?  
  
Carter: No. Second of all, you didn't break up with Luka.  
  
Abby: I'm pretty sure I did...  
  
Carter: Then why do you care so much about what he does, or who he helps, or what he thinks about you...  
  
Abby: I dated the guy for a year, there's bound to be some history.  
  
Carter: Maybe too much history.  
  
Abby: Yeah. I had a life before John Carter. If you want someone with no history... you're going to have to find yourself a virgin.  
  
Carter: No, I'd rather settle for someone who isn't hung up over someone else.  
  
Abby: You don't have to settle for anything, Carter.  
  
She started walking away. Normally he would let her go and then wait for another chance to get her, and then he'll probably screw it up again. But for some reason, this time he couldn't do it. He grabbed her arm, as hard as he could. She was supriezd. She defiantly didn't expect that to happen, though she wanted it to.  
  
"Wait" He started talking, she turned around to face him. He was still holding her arm, afraid she'll run away. She was looking into his eyes.  
  
"Today I talked to Susan" She rolled her eyes at the mention of that name. "And she asked me what's going on between us. I told her it's complicated". She grinned. "She asked me if I didn't want to be the rebound guy, and I don't want to be him". He continued "I meant everything I just said but still. it may not be the exact relationship I want with you, and I do believe what I said about Luka, but I just can't let you go this time, this time I'm not letting you slip away from me".  
  
She looked at him supriesed. He just did what she never thought he would do.  
  
His look changed, he felt like it didn't worked and he was sure she'll just pull from his hold and run away again, then he realized he was still holding her, but he couldn't let go, not this time.  
  
Before he could say anything else she got closer to him and kissed him. It was a very passionate kiss. The kiss they been waiting for, for almost two years. After 3 minutes she broke the kiss.  
  
He couldn't move or talk, it was better then he had ever imagined it would be. He was a little shocked but he shook his head and got back to himself. He held her arms, this time gently, and leaned for another kiss. This time it was gentler, but still perfect.  
  
He broke the kiss. Now they were hugging, keeping each other from the cold.  
  
She spoke 1st.  
  
"John, I don't know why you think this is true, but I don't love Luka anymore!" He didn't speak, just listened. "Acutely I stopped loving him towards the end of our relationship, and he probably stopped loving me too. I remember the day we broke up he told me I'm not that special or pretty" She sighed and laughed lightly. "What? You are the most amazing person I've ever saw. No one is special to me like you. And I'm not saying it because what just happened, I thought like this from the moment I saw you and I've never changed my mind since. If Luka doesn't see this, he doesn't deserve you".  
  
"Really?" She asked, shyly with a smile on her face "Better then Julia Roberts?" She just wanted to hear him say those wonderful things, it meant a lot more coming from him then anyone else. "Better then anyone!" He answered and her smile got bigger. She placed her head on his chest and he hugged her harder. She wanted to stay like this forever but she knew the talk wasn't over yet.  
  
"Ammm anyway" She said while moving her head from his chest. "It hearts a little to see him care so much for her, but maybe its because he is treating her better then he ever treated me, and he forget about me so fast, hack , he probably been with her while I was still with him". He stroked her cheek, He couldn't understand how anybody can treat her like that, he will never heart her.  
"I don't care anyway" She said and smiled again "I got you now, right?"  
  
"Always and forever" he said, a second later they were kissing again. 


End file.
